Remy
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'First Name' Remy 'Last Name' Silverstone 'IMVU Name' Uub 'Nicknames' *'Rem' *'Horndog' *'Rem Master' *'One Hitter ' 'Age' Age : 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 145 Race/Physiology * Duskwhite Elezen The Elezen are a race from Eorzea in Final Fantasy XIV. They are the race that has lived in Eorzea the longest and co-exist peacefully with the other races. They are similar to the Elvaan of Final Fantasy XI. Among the Elezen, the Wildwood/Forester tribe live in the forest but also adapt to urban life, and are excellent archers due to their keen eyesight. The Duskwight/Shader Elezen live in caves, and see the Wildwood as traitors. Duskwight have excellent hearing and are skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and many act as thieves. ''Duskwight Elezen ''The Duskwight Elezen have spent centuries in the peace and seclusion of Eorzea's caves and caverns. They have developed an acute sense of hearing, capable of detecting the faintest of sounds. This natural gift, and the uncanny awareness it grants, has proven advantageous in the field of hand-to-hand combat. Many of the reclusive Duskwight resort to robbery and pillaging to survive, earning them the scorn of their woodland relatives. Appearance Remy has a lanky physique, unkempt red hair terminating in a long ponytail , and two tear drops tatted on his face running down his right cheekbone He wears an unbuttoned suit jacket, and an untucked dress shirt. Behavior/Personality ” I Can careless “ Pretty much explains Remy , Remy is a bit immature and outrageous at some of the most rarest of times . Due to this Remy is able to stand out in the operatives like a sore thumb, Even Though Remy holds such qualities this does not affect the way he does his job he does not allow anything to get in the way of his task , which is what makes him good at what he does. He’s sleazy lazy cocky but very kind at heart and treats his operative members like family and is willing to put his life in the line for their safety . Though most see Remy as spoiled they fail to realize that his attitude was effected by his childhood which forced him to grow and treat reality as if it was just one big joke . All his life Remy has shown potential along with a promising future probably one of the reasons why he was chosen to be an operative . Still till this day even into the future.. Remy shows a promising future …. Most people take Remys attitude as a show of weakness and go lightly on him but that usually leads to there quick death because as said before Remy gets the job done no matter how hard or difficult all targets are the same to him and will be eliminated once he is given the order to do so. If Remy was given one weakness it would be luxurious woman his tendency to get around a lot gets him in the most trouble. Also because he never thinks twice on saying something but Remy could be kind and sweet but it’s usually rare which is why once he does act of kindness it’s such a marvelous surprise treated as if it was a miracle. 'Relationship' Single ladies ;D 'Occupation/Rank' *Operative The Operatives is the unofficial nickname of the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department (alternatively, the Department of Administrative Research ) of the Y.U.N. CORP . They work inside the Department of Public Safety on the left wing of the YC building.The Operatives act similarly to an intelligence agency or investigative bureau, engaging in reconnaissance and espionage, or even black ops, including kidnappings and assassinations, on behalf of the corporation. The reputation of the OPERATIVES is that they are consummate professionals, adhering to the mission no matter what. Even if it means killing their family, they would still complete the job.Due to the nature of their job, members of The Operatives are privy to numerous company secrets and as such become security risks should they leave the company. This results in the reality that Operative members can only freely leave the company in a body bag.The standard OPERATIVE uniform is a unisex business suit with matching tie, white undershirt and shoes. While this is the expected uniform, the degree at which it is worn is alleviated a little to allow minor reflections of the OPERATIVES personality. For instance gloves are allowed to be worn, as well as glasses and minor jewellery. Some members also leave the suit jacket and shirt unbuttoned or alternate the type of footwear from the basic black boot to one more to their liking. 'Fighting Style' giphy (1).gif Tumblr mjeujs1CKp1s5sh9eo1 500.gif Tumblr mdidlkYnbl1ra68id.gif Dooku_Vs_Grievous_by_krakenwarrior.gif LightSaber Combat '- referred to several schools of martial arts specialized in, though not limited to, fighting with a lightsaber. Such fighting forms were required to compensate for or take advantage of the unique attributes of lightsabers, notably the odd balance of the weapon, all of the weight being in the hilt, and the omni-directional cutting edge. The most prominent lightsaber-oriented combat styles were the seven forms of the Jedi Order, though other organizations were known to have developed their own styles and methods, an example being the Sith-developed Dun Möch technique. The various combat forms owed their unique focuses and methods to the eras in which they were created, as they were oftentimes developed to answer a new generation of weapons technology. For example, the dueling-centric Makashi form was created during a time when Dark Jedi and rogue Force-wielders ran rampant through the galaxy, and Lightsaber duels became a common occurrence, whereas Soresu was developed when such confrontations were rare, and Jedi were more likely to confront av0vLWW_460sa.gif tumblr_moc2fnZxuu1qel8qdo2_500.gif GL1pkRd.gif Wing Chun (Chinese: 詠春; pinyin: yǒng chūn; Cantonese Yale: wihng chēun; literally "spring chant"), also romanised as Ving Tsun or Wing Tsun, (and sometimes substituted with the characters 永春 "eternal springtime"[4]); is a concept-based Chinese martial art and form of self-defense utilising both striking and grappling while specialising in real world, close-range combat.The alternative characters 永春 "eternal spring" are also associated with some other southern Chinese martial arts, including Weng Chun Kung Fu and Yong Chun .[5][6] 'Weapon of Choice ' ' LightSaber - Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Elezen order The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Elezen Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Elezens .The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. The hilt was also built similarly to his or her master's lightsaber as a mark of respect. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, Remy Weilds two of these light sabers he was trained to have the ability to ally offense along side defense using both his lightsabers. Remys light sabers appear a dark flourishing blue that awakens upon his sudden touch. Tron Legacy - Disc.gif Tumblr_ldp096Bgdl1qzilcq.gif tumblr_lxtwtmeKlq1qdd8wro1_500.gif Identy Disks - appear as solid metallic rings, hollow in the center and colored white or black to match the wearer's garb, with a glowing line circling their inner edge, again matching the circuitry color of their owners. The outer edge, when energized, flares into a brilliantly glowing nimbus of white light with a slight tint recalling the owner's circuitry color; this active edge causes faint but visible ripples in the air when moved or thrown, and the air appears to shimmer around it when held still. These discs maintain their solid appearance while in flight, and generally behave like solid metal objects. Unlike the old-system discs, which had no visible means of attachment to their owners' backs, they are fitted over circular docks which rest between the shoulders of the wearer. Means of Transportation " Come on Babe I mean.. checkout my ride Im riding dirty ;D " ''' tron.forgottenbytomorrow.tumblr.gif remmobile.gif Rem Mobile '- its design more closely resembles a real-world motorcycle. As such, it lacks the canopy sported by the 1st and 2nd-generation cycles and features headlights so that programs can easily navigate dark environments, and in contrast to every previous generation cycle, the front and rear wheels of the 5th-generation cycle are of identical size. It is powered by pure liquid energy, and the Light Ribbons it produces can be toggled on or off at any time, unlike the earlier generation Jetwalls which were constant on the Game Grid. Speed can be increased by pushing the front and rear ends of the vehicle further apart, partially exposing its engine in the process. The front wheel of this light cycle is locked forward, so steering is not done by turning the front wheel, but by tilting the cycle. When attempting certain maneuvers, a pair of small fins are shown to spring out just behind the rider, to aid either balance or braking. Allies/Enemies Allies: Enemies: 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '''One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray' Category:RPC